Katniss meets Peeta's mother
by veronique2
Summary: his a very short fic about Katniss and Peeta in a Canon AU Panem . But they weren't reaped. They are around 19 years old . They are in love but their relationship stayed secret. But Peeta decided , he has to present Katniss to his mother. Katniss expected the worse to happen and it happened but in a completely different way than that she imagined.


Hi , This a very short fic about Katniss and Peeta in a Canon AU Panem . But they weren't reaped. They are around 19 years old . They are in love but their relationship stayed secret. But Peeta decided , he has to present Katniss to his mother. Katniss expected the worse to happen and it happened but in a completely different way than that she imagined.

English is not my mother tongue and I have no beta.

Katniss 's pov

Peeta and I were nervous as hell. In a few seconds , Mrs Mellark will know about us. I really don't think that it's a good idea but Peeta insisted. Mrs Mellarks enters the room where we were standing and she looks at me surprised. A seam trash in her house, it's a matter of minutes before she starts insulting me and order me to get out. I promised Peeta to be patient and to remain calm but I'm not sure I will be able to keep that promise.

_Mom, This is Katniss Everdeen… Peeta starts but he is immediately interrupted by his mother.

_I know who she is. She says with a voice full of authority. I took a deep breathe. Peeta decides to take my hand in his and I could sense he was nervous.

_She is my girlfriend. He tells .

Suddenly, Mrs Mellark starts to laugh. She laughs a few minutes and I don't know what to think of her behavior. Then she calms herself and looks at his son.

_You really expect me to believe that the only seam girl who is worth something, and may I dare to say a lot more valuable than most of theses stupids others merchants girls who are your friends, Delly is such moron, so well paired with you by the way… You really expect me to believe she is actually your girlfriend? That she accepts to be "your" girlfriend? To be with you… She says the You with a voice full of digust.

I was stunned, I mean I prepared myself to be insulted but, she didn't insulted me, almost look like she has some respect for me. But then I immediately notice how bad she is treating her son. I squeeze Peeta 's hand. I stay mute for now.

_Yes she is. Peeta answers.

_No offence to you, Katniss, because I was pretty sure that if you had been reaped , you were the only one girl able to win an hunger games. Not like my son. But there must be a trick. I'm sure. Why date my son when you can have Gale Hawthorne? How much did he paid you? Even more interesting how did that moron succeed to convince you. Then she turns her head quickly toward Peeta _If you steal for us to pay her. You are going to be homeless tonight. She threatens him.

_He didn't pay me at all. I say shocked. She interrupts me before I can continue .

_Oh I see. He wants to have his revenge with me. He thinks that bring you and present you as his girlfriend will pissed me off because you are Sarah 's daughter.

I know about her husband who wanted to marry my mother, Peeta told me but I wasn't sure to understand. She moved closer to her son.

_Like I care! Since her husband is dead, she is a ghost, she lost all her charms. I pity her really. If you think you can hurt me that way , you just prove me again you are stupid. She let her kids starve… She didn't even care about them. At least, I don't care about you because you are such a burden to us but I do feed you .

I can't stand it anymore. Peeta looks like a small kid, confused , hurt and sad. It's all in his face. I don't understand why he doesn't react but she does impact him in the wrong way. She is his mother and she seems to still have that power to break him whenever she wants.

_ I don't think that a mother who beats her son is better than a mother who lets them starve. I dare to say.

_She has guts, not like you. She says to Peeta. _So he went and whinned to you that mommy was mean to him and beats him and you took him in pity … This time I'm the one who interrupts her because I can't stand how she is bashing Peeta , I can't stand that psychological abuse

_No, you don't understand, your son saved my life and you beat him for it. I saw you. Your son is funny, he is kind, and brave. He is stronger than you think. I didn't want to fall in love , ever, but your son is so incredible that I couldn't help myself. He is talented, incredibly smart, a quick learner and he has faith in the future in a way nobody has.

She smirked.

_Oh my… You really fell in love with him.. That's not a joke , or a revenge, you love him.

_Yes. I say firmly.

_ Well, you just prove me nobody is perfect and even you can have shitty taste. She looks at her son.

_Like I care about who you date. At least if you marry her, she will be the one who have to feed you, you useless creature. But if I still think, it's a matter of time before she realises, there are much better boys for her. A matter of time before she dumps you. She leaves the room soon after.

_Well, she is horrible and it didn't turn the way I thought. I say to Peeta. He is pale as a sheet.

_ it went just as I expected. I mean , I know you had insecurities because you are from the seam, but she does recognize and respect people who are strong and value them for it.

_No she doesn't. I reply. _ She doesn't see who you really are.

He smiles a bit. She is still his mother and in a weird way what she says to him matter. Like every time my mother doesn't notice me and she is lost in her world. It matters to me too.

I take his hand and kiss it.

_Always? He asks.

_Always. I answer with a look full of love and pride.


End file.
